


Better Than Ale

by Bandshe



Series: Bullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Bull go to his room for alone time. This is a follow up to commandershakarian's "Horn's Up" story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/3944992</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Ale

Cullen’s door swings open, something that has become the norm recently. Bull silently closes the door behind him, bolting it shut. Cullen does the same to the remaining doors.

“So, Commander, it seems all those hot days sparring in the courtyard have changed you.” Bull closed the space between him and Cullen. Cullen wanted this, but it’s not to say he wasn’t a bit nervous. He backed up into his desk and knocked down a flagon of wine. Maybe he should’ve stayed in and just had some wine instead. Bull laughed at the awkward ex-Templar, but he pressed forward. “Do you want it here? Or in your bed?” he whispered in Cullen’s ear. Cullen’s face burned at the thought of being taken up against his desk. Just the idea of it made him sweat, made him bite his lip and shift uncomfortably. Bull noticed this right away and knew Cullen seemed conflicted. Bull wasn’t going to press Cullen for anything he didn’t want so he did what he always does, he asked. “Are you sure about this Commander? We can stop this, we don’t even have to ever bring it up.”

Cullen looked up at the horned qunari and just thought about holding them as he rode Bull. His cock awoke, it started to stretch his pants, it was uncomfortable, but just the small amount of pressure that his breeches offered made it feel pleasurable. He took Bull’s large hand and placed it between his legs. Bull smiled and started to rub him through his clothes. Cullen’s breathing quickened and he found himself sitting on his desk, legs spread apart and Bull on his neck. “Maker, your lips are softer than I expected.” Cullen held Bull’s head in place.

Bull let out a hearty laugh, it almost felt as if it was Cullen’s first time with a man, or maybe he was just used to being in control. Bull removes Cullen’s shirt, focusing on his chest, he begins to roll his tongue over his nipple. Cullen let out a gasp as the warmth of Bull’s tongue made contact. At this point Cullen just wanted his cock free and in his hands. He undid his laces and as Bull moved on to his other nipple, Cullen pulled himself out of his breeches.

“Aren’t we fast?” Bull laughed as he watched Cullen work on himself.

“I’m efficient.” Cullen corrected Bull.

“Whatever you say Commander. Do you want any help with that or should I focus on other pleasurable things?” Bull’s muscular hand reached behind Cullen and lifted him slightly and squeezed his ass. Cullen got the hint and got off the table and turned around. Bull sized him up, he appreciated every scar Cullen had, his muscles on his back the dimples on his lower back, his tight ass from all the sparring and fighting. “Mmm, Commander, you have a pretty nice ass.” Bull smacks his ass leaving a nice red mark in place of his hand. Bull moves in closer, and runs his hand between Cullen’s crack. listening to Cullen’s breath catch and feeling his body tremble. He tugs at Cullen’s pants and watches them as they pool at the Commander’s ankles.

Bull hadn’t expected this encounter so he didn’t have his usual tools on him. He was going to have to do this the hard and painful way. “Commander, have you ever…you know…had someone in here?” He pressed against his asshole with his tongue.

Cullen groans, his eyes hooded, his mouth watering. “Maker, that feels amazing. Keep going.” Cullen commanded the mercenary.

“You never answered my question.” Bull pressed his tongue a little further in.

“Once, though he was nowhere near the specimen you are.” Cullen struggled to speak in between moans.

“So, then you know what it feels like? To be filled by another man. Tell me about him Commander. Tell me about your first time taking another man’s cock.

The images flashed past his eyes, his first time in the chantry. The boy was older, three years his senior, and he acted the part. He worked on Cullen until he relented, Cullen was always shy with people he showed interest in and this boy was no exception. His dark hair, trimmed nice and short, his icy blue eyes, his muscled torso. Cullen could still feels his hands on his hips as he rode him. But those weren’t his hands, no, they were Bull’s.

“He was, mmm, he was older than me, taller. He had dark brown hair, almost black and his eyes were like the sky. He tasted of honey, he loved honey. He was big, but I assume it was just, Maker.” Cullen started to lose focus as Bull prodded him some more. “We were supposed to be doing our rounds but we got distracted, I got distracted. We found ourselves in the kitchen, me spread out over the butcher’s block and his mouth wrapped around my shaft.” Cullen didn’t want to talk about his past, he wanted to experience Bull, not think back on his experiences with a past lover. “I rather have you in me than think about him.” Cullen’s words comforted Bull, he wasn’t going to make Cullen feel forced, he needed to know it was Cullen’s idea, his desire.

Bull’s tongue glides over Cullen’s asshole, teasing his hole as jerks him off with his thick hands. Cullen grunts with each pump, begging for him to go on. Cullen wanted to feel Bull, his tongue felt amazing pressed up against his asshole, but he wanted something more, something bigger.

“I’m ready.” Cullen whispered.

Bull pulled back and turned Cullen around. “Do you want this in your mouth?” Bull pulled down his pants and his thick cock was released from it’s prison. Cullen’s eyes widened, it was larger than he expected, much larger than his previous lover’s. “If it’s too much you don’t have to take it all in.” Bull laughed at Cullen’s bewildered expression.

“I can manage.” Cullen said insulted that Bull would think he was not capable of such a feat. Cullen took hold of Bull’s cock and pumped it a few times, with his hand. He was sure Bull had had more experienced lovers, or maybe just better in general, but he was grateful to be one of them. He slid his tongue over the head of Bull’s cock, tasting his precum as he went. He could feel Bull’s hand grab onto his hair and grab onto his head as Cullen took what he could in his mouth. Bull was gentle with him, he let Cullen take control. Cullen dug his nails into Bull’s muscular thighs as he took more of Bull in, almost gagging as he went. It felt right, this moment they were sharing, it was pure and raw desire, something he hadn’t felt since his youth. Even in Kirkwall he wasn’t tempted. His anger for mages was too strong, it consumed his life, he never thought of releasing his tensions with such activities.

Cullen moved faster, this time his hand lent some assistance. He could feel Bull tremble, he feared he’d lose his balance and fall on him. Cullen didn’t need to be explaining any injuries to Leliana and Josephine. “Do you need to sit down?” Cullen asked, pulling back to look up at his lover.

“Nah, I’m good Commander. It’s not like this is my first time.” Bull gasped as Cullen’s mouth once again resumed it’s place around his cock. He nearly pulled Cullen’s hair out at the roots. Cullen may have done this only once, but his tongue, the control he yielded, he was truly a Commander and not just of the Inquisition’s forces. “Commander, you sure know how to use your tongue.” Cullen had heard those words before, but they were in his head, to hear them out loud was much more intense, more pleasurable. “Commander, I’m going to come, and if you don’t want to choke I’d…oh.” Bull was caught off guard when Cullen started to play around his asshole. Bull wasn’t used to such a straight laced pretty boy to take charge like this and soon he succumbed to the pleasure. He came harder than he expected to, he was almost ashamed for coming so quickly. His seed filled Cullen’s mouth, he looked down at Cullen who was licking the corners of his mouth. “Cullen?” Bull ran his fingers through the Commander’s curly mane.

“Much better than that shit ale in the tavern.” Cullen laughed. Bull joined him and almost fell to the ground, the Commander made a joke, he must tell the world.

“So, Cullen, do you want me to return the favor?” He waited for Cullen to stand up before he leaned over to capture Cullen’s lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

“I rather we go upstairs and have you fill me up instead.” Cullen walked past the qunari and climbed his ladder. He was going to enjoy this night, even if it meant he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days.


End file.
